Bandgap voltage references are used in a variety of integrated circuits, electronic devices and electronic systems requiring a stable voltage reference over a range of temperatures and process variations. For example, many data acquisition systems, voltage regulators, measurement equipment, etc., utilize bandgap voltage reference circuits to provide a stable voltage reference to which other supply and/or input voltages can be compared. Although conventional bandgap voltage reference circuits generate bandgap voltages exhibiting little variation in a nominal range of operating temperatures, higher-order device characteristics, such as device voltages and/or currents that vary nonlinearly with temperature, can cause the generated bandgap voltage to vary substantially at higher and lower temperatures outside the nominal temperature range. Some existing bandgap voltage reference circuits attempt to correct for higher-order bandgap voltage variation at higher operating temperatures, but not at lower operating temperatures. Additionally, some existing bandgap voltage reference circuits attempt to correct for higher-order bandgap voltage variation at higher and/or lower operating temperatures, but require trimming at multiple temperatures.